Surprises of the YaoiYuri variety
by Pernshinigami
Summary: Kathy was just an ordinary girl, until she met Botan , Yaoi/Yuri in later chapters KXH and BXOC
1. Default Chapter

Surprise  
  
Notes: Kathy was just an ordinary kid, until she met Botan.... Ships include BotanXOC and HieiXKurama Yaoi and yuri warning.   
  
Ch. 1  
Kathy had just moved into the neighborhood. She really didn't know anybody. After her father, named Nemean after the famous lion in the Herculean legend, had finished setting up his quaint little New Age shop, Nyassa finally was able to go to school. She clasped her rune for luck. It was Dagaz, the rune of destiny. The rune had been etched on a deep blue glass teardrop. It had belonged to her father and he had given it to her.   
  
She boarded the bus, sitting next to a girl with pale, seafoam colored hair. She sighed, sitting back in her chair.   
  
Botan had not been expecting to be joined that day. And the pendant the girl wore surprised her even more. That was Nemean's pendant! How did she get it? "Excuse me."  
  
"Hmm?" The girl asked, not looking at her.   
  
"Where did you get that pendant. It's really pretty."   
  
"My dad gave it to me. There's a lion's paw print engraved on the back side of it. He was named after the Nemean lion in the Herculean legend." Kathy said sleepily. The cinnamon hot dark chocolate warmed her stomach, and her thoughts were more somnulent than startled. Her mother Norana never let her leave home hungry or cold.   
  
Nemean?! She's NEMEAN"S daughter? Botan sweatdropped. Does she even know what her father IS? What SHE is?! A pause then. Yusuke?  
  
Hnnhmmm*snork* Yusuke was almost asleep again.   
  
WAKE UP!!  
  
Yahhh! I"m awake already! What is it? Yusuke demanded.   
  
I've found a girl, I think she's a demon, but I don't think that SHE knows it. Botan said, a bit flustered. Kathy was really pretty. Can you see us from here? She's sitting right next to me.   
  
Yusuke squinted a bit in Kathy's direction. Yeah, I see. She's a demon alright! She's got fox ears! I guess she and Kurama would get along pretty well.   
  
Fox ears? Botan wondered, chewing her lip thoughtfully. Just who HAD Nemean paired off with? Oh yeah, Norana, the fox princess. That girl was the princess of the Primal Tribe, a famous tribe of Youkos. They were famous for being the miners of gold and gems the size of a person's fist. Norana hadn't wished to lose her good looks to a mine. Okay that computes. I think I know who her folks are. The Youko Princess Norana and Nemean, the lion heart. Botan mused in Telepathy. Koenma thought that the coupling was rather odd though, but they're good demons alright. I guess they wanted to have their kids on earth, she doesn't seem to know what she is.   
  
So introduce yourself. Yusuke said boredly.   
  
"Um...I'm Botan, what's your name?" Botan asked.   
  
"I'm Kathy, pleased to meet you." Kathy sighed. She picked up the padded canteen of cocoa and took a long drink of the frothy mixture. "My mom never lets me leave home hungry or cold." Kathy grinned. "I drink chocolate like some folks drink coffee."   
  
Botan rolled her eyes. Nemean liked chocolate too. Some things never changed. "So, I never saw you around before. Where are you from?"   
  
"America. I lived in Maryland. It shows because my father knows the best recipes for fish!"   
  
"Cool, you can show me some. I work with a couple of boys, bottomless pits, you know how boys are."   
  
"I sure do." Kathy sighed. "Back home they'd never leave me alone. I even had to beat one up because he kept hitting on me."   
  
Tough kid. "That's cool. The boys around here can be a jerks sometimes. Yusuke is always getting into fights."   
  
"Us girls gotta stick together." Kathy grinned. "Here, have a sip of cocoa. My mother mulled the milk with cinnamomn, allspice, and mint."   
  
Botan took a sip. And so their friendship was forever cemented by a sip of cocoa.  
  
Author's notes: I don't know when I'll get back to this one. Oh well. Enjoy. I eventually want to get a lemon between Kurama and Hiei. Maybe some reviews would encourage me a bit...*hint hint* I also generally don't bother with author's notes. I let my fanfics speak for themselves. 


	2. Of the Unpleasent sort

Surprises Ch. 2  
  
AN: How much trouble can one Kyukonkee be to Yusuke and company? Especially to a youko that doesn't know what she is? FIND OUT! Kuwabara's Cat get's poisoned by a kid named Raion! All in the same chapter!!  
  
~a few weeks later~   
  
Kathy and Botan walked home from the bus every day after that. Kathy seemed to be able to rattle off names and functions of artifacts and mythology, she knew a few kinds of Mythical creatures, but nothing else about them and Botan was more than willing to teach her. As for Magick? Kathy had been well schooled in that. The theory at least, her father never let her practice it on her own.   
  
Botan was actually appalled at how little of what was out there Kathy knew. She was the daughter of the previous Spirit Detective, Nemean Togeto, yet about the trade, she knew nothing. One such afternoon they were at the park when Kathy noticed a mousy haired teen sucking on a pacifier watching them from beneath a tree, about, oh, 50 feet away.   
  
"Botan, who's that kid over there? He's been watching us the whole time." Kathy nodded in the teen's direction.   
  
Botan looked. "Koenma!" She gasped. "He followed us here!"   
  
"Is he your boyfriend or something?" Kathy giggled.   
  
"No, he's not my boyfriend. I have a bad history with men." Botan lowered her eyes. "He's a friend of mine."   
  
"I see." Kathy smirked, several schemes running through her mind.   
  
Koenma approached them. "Botan, I need to talk to you."   
  
"Have a seat Koenma." Botan scooched over on the picnic blanket.   
  
"Yeah, I've brought munchies!" Kathy grinned. "Pocky, Hello Panda, Molasses Cookies, M&M's, Three Musketeers (my personal favorite) and Hot Mulled Cider!" Kathy dug through the picnic basket. She always wanted to make a good impression.   
  
;... Koenma sweatdropped. "Um... Mollasses cookies are fine."  
  
"Coming right up!" Kathy cheerfully dug through the basket until she found the cookies. She handed a baggie of them to Koenma.   
  
Once everybody was settled down, Koenma sighed irritably. "Botan, Gouki has escaped. When you're doing your runs, I'd like you to keep a look out for him. He's headed to this area."  
  
"Why?" Botan knew it was dumb to ask.  
  
"I'll give you three guesses, but you're only going to need one." Koenma munched on a cookie thoughtfully.   
  
"I zis a problem?" Kathy asked brightly, with her mouth full of Hello Panda.   
  
"Yes, that's why I've asked Botan to keep an eye out for him. He's probably out for revenge over his last defeat." Now Kathy was completely confused.   
  
She wondered about it clear through to the next day. Then, on the bus, Kathy forgot about it when Kuwabara climbed on, sobbing his eyes out. "What's wrong Kuwabara?" Kathy asked, curious.   
  
"Raion poisoned my caaaaaaaTTTTTT!!!!!!" Kuwabara bawled. "And he left a Pitbull puppy in a basket on my doorsteeeeeeeeeeepppppppp!!!!!"   
  
"It's for your own good KittyBara! You should have gotten a manly pet. I know the local petshop is having a sale on Rotwieler puppies!"  
  
"Sexist pig." Yusuke grumbled.   
  
"Ya wanna say that to my face?!" Raion demanded. "Stay outta this! Or I'll settle you good too!"   
  
"Ohh, I'm so scared! I have nothing for you to poison, ruin or smash! My reputation has already gone to Hell! What have I got that you could take away?!"  
  
"That strange looking ring on your finger for starters! Ghost boy! Maybe I should snatch it when you fall asleep in Math Class!" Raion sneered at Yusuke down his nose.   
  
"I seriously do not like this guy!" Yusuke stamped his foot. "Kuwabare! Why don't you fight back! You could easily punch this guy out! Why don't you?!"   
  
"He's my cousin from my mom's side. My mom always has to break up our fights!" Kuwabara protested. "She'd be angry!"   
  
"Who's more important, your mother, or revenge for your cat?" Yusuke demanded.   
  
"I don't want to get revenge! I just want him to leave me alone!" Kuwabara bawled.  
  
"I'll get you after school Raion!" Yusuke growled at the kid.   
"I look forward to it." Raion purred.   
  
That afternoon...  
  
Yusuke met Raion on the rooftop. "Foolish human," Raion began to shapeshift. His ears slid up the side of his head. His head bulged out, forming whiskers and a furry muzzle. His hair became fur with jaguar markings. Raion's hands sprouted claws. The tail grew out of his butt like a weed. Fur covered his upper body. "You're in way over your head!" Raion now had the head and upper body of a jaguar and the lower body of a human.   
  
"LOOK OUT YUSUKE! HE'S A KABAKARA!" Kathy shouted from her perch on top of the stairwell.   
  
"A what!??" Yusuke demanded.   
  
"A creature from Mayan Mythology, they have the head and upper body of a jaguar and the lower body of a human." Botan explained. "They're really strong physically."   
  
Kuwabara froze. Raion's father was his mother's brother. Could he be...that monster? He shook his head, trying to force the thought from his mind. There was a 50/50 chance of that happening. It wasn't very likely.   
  
But there was a chance of that. A chance he couldn't ignore. Maybe is seldom never, his father used to say, just because the chance wasn't likely, didn't mean that it couldn't happen. The thought frightened him beyond belief.   
  
Kathy's eyes were wide with wonder. If Kabakaras were real, what's to say that maybe...pegususes weren't real? That was cool!  
  
"Be careful Yusuke!!" Botan cautioned.   
  
"YEAH!!! KICK HIS LILLY ASS!!!" Kathy shouted.   
  
"You mess with my friends, you mess with me Raion!" Yusuke shouted, powering up. A power kick to the chest left Raion doubled over, his back defenseless.   
  
"YEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAWWWWW!!!" Kathy roared.   
  
"SPIRIT GUN!!!!!!" Yusuke launched his most powerful attack.   
  
"I don't think so." Raion deflected the blow into the sky.   
  
"HE DEFLECTED IT?!" Yusuke demanded.   
  
"Yes, I deflected it." Raion licked a spray of blood from his lips. "You think I could let myself be hit? Momma would throw a fit. Tell you what man, let's call it a draw. If that thing had hit me I wouldda been T.K.Oed across the floor."   
  
Yusuke agreed, but the damage to Kuwabara's self esteem was done. He was terribly afraid of what he might be. And that was what Raion had been hoping.   
  
"See you, Kittybara." Raion teased. 


	3. Revelation

Surprises ch. 3  
  
Botan found Kathy that afternoon, sweeping the steps to the shop. "Oh Hi Botan, you said there was a meeting?"   
  
Once again the reaper had to keep her lust firmly controlled. Must be a blue moon or something. "Yeah, at 4, Yusuke got detention again for fighting."  
  
"He's a firey kinda guy, a complete idiot." Kathy seemed unimpressed. This was kind of surprising for Botan, she'd been so sure that Kathy would like Yusuke.   
  
"You don't like him?"   
  
"Didn't say that, but from where I'm standing 99 percent of the world's straight male population are idiots. Okay, Aaron was nice, Nate was nice, Seamus was nice, and Quinton was nice, but at my old school that was about it. Everybody else at Da Vinci was either gay or looking for a sex kitten. I'm not gonna end up being one of those." Kathy shivered. "There was one girl every year there who had to drop out because she gave in to the heat of the moment. And who knows what little green wrigglies they've got in their scrotums." Another shiver.   
  
"Is something wrong?" Botan asked, cocking her head curiously to one side.   
  
"Nothing." Kathy sighed, lifting her face to the sun. "I'm done anyway, come on in." She smiled shyly. "Mom made cookies, and she said I could have all the soda I wanted until 5." Kathy's grin suggested the perils of her having too much caffine.   
  
Kathy brought a tray of goodies up to her room with her. Botan moved aside some of the sketchbooks and notebooks that Kathy had strewn hither and yon. "Watcha got here?" Botan asked, picking one up. Paging through it, she found it was a fanfic, Yugioh in fact. But it seemed to be centered more on Tea than Yugi. There was very little reference to Yugi at all in fact. But a lot of Tea telling Mai her woes. Then the fic was snatched from her hands.   
  
"Um... writing... nothing too... um... suspicious." Kathy blushed deeply. And Botan began to realize that she may have a chance.   
  
"Have you tried to write something original?" Botan asked, stacking the notebooks in hopes that she'd see more.   
  
"Yeah, poetry and stuff too. Stuff that wouldn't be too out of place on Media Minor, fiction press, or Teen Ink, but I can't figure out how to make the software work." Kathy shrugged. "I heard that the High School I'm going to has a Manga circle though. I'm hoping that they can do something with it."   
  
"I'm glad, you could go a lot farther than where you're at now." Botan sighed flopping back on the bed and taking a cookie.   
  
Kathy smiled in relief. For all of her tough talk, Botan realized, Kathy was rather shy. Kathy leaned back against the wall behind her bed. "Botan, have you ever felt like you were, you know, different from everybody else?"   
  
"What do you mean?" Botan asked, swallowing the last of the cookie.   
  
"I've just felt, different, like there's something more out there for me to do, that I'm supposed to do, but that I'm not. And I don't know what that thing is supposed to be." She shrugged. "I've always, thought differently, dressed differently, even felt differently than anybody else." Kathy sighed. "It's confusing sometimes."   
  
Botan smiled. Of course, her parents wouldn't have told her what she is. "Yeah, I KNOW I'm different Kathy." Like the fact that I can't stop thinking about you at night, or the fact that my stomach does backflips when you talk, when you just act like you. If you only knew, but you will, Koenma will see to that.   
  
Kathy sighed, snuggling up against Botan, resting her head on the Reaper's chest. Lazily, the girl reached one arm out for the tape player. Melissa Etheridge poured forth her woes to the world, Silent Legacy, one of Botan's favorite Ethridge songs. She liked it, because it implied change. That was the only thing that she liked about her job as Guide to the Styx, death wasn't forever, although most mortals didn't remember it. Death was, to her, simply a change of clothes and circumstances.   
  
It also implied something else to Botan. "Kathy? Did you know that Melissa Ethridge is gay?"   
  
The wince was all the response that Botan needed to confirm her conclusion. "Yeah, I did know." She said, so quietly that Botan could barely hear her. "I had to leave behind a girlfriend of mine. The only time that I see her now is online, we've got a web cam. I send her video tapes too. I got the idea from Yugioh, you know, how Joey and Serenity send each other videotapes..." Kathy trailed off, biting her lip. "You're not angry with me are you?"   
  
This was it, now or never, Botan felt her heart doing backflips. "I could never be angry with you..." Her lips were the barest inch from Kathy's. Then she gently brushed her lips to Kathy's.   
  
The response was like lightning. The beauty, the power in that kiss, sent Botan's mind in a whirl. No relationship she'd had with a boy was EVER like this. Kathy leaned into the kiss, licking at Botan's lips, begging for a taste. Botan smiled, opening her lips for the younger, less experianced girl. Their tongues twined in joy, quite different from the wrestling match of will power that she'd heard of other boys doing, gay or straight.   
  
The two of them pulled back. Botan flopped onto the bed. She noticed the music as well.   
  
"When I fall in love  
  
I'm taking my time  
  
No need to hurry when I'm making up my mind..." How beautiful. Botan took that as a good omen. 


End file.
